Frozen Heart
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is not real, he never was... he was actually a girl called Kuroko Tetsuyo. She was inspired by her uncle Echizen Nanjiroh to play tennis, but now... her inspiration is not here anymore, there's no reason for her to play anymore... packing her bags she said goodbye Seigaku going in search of a better life in Teiko but... was it really the best? *FemRyoma/FemKuroko*
1. When Time Stopped

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. The Generation of Miracles is the same age as Ryoma, _(Kuroko Testuyo and Echizen Ryoma are the same person)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KnB and PoT are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-17-13**

* * *

**When Time Stopped**

_**- The Real Me -**_

_**(What Hurt The Most)**_

* * *

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Among their their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles"_

_However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite of being relatively unknown and lacking of a game record, there was one more member._

_Recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom six member..._

* * *

**_Who is Echizen Ryoma?_**

If you ask this question to someone I know, the most probable answer would be 'a cocky freshmen that is very good at tennis'

But that's not the entire truth.

There are a few people that knows the fact that I'm actually not Echizen Ryoma, I'm not even the daughter of Echizen Nanjiroh and Echizen-Takeuchi Rinko, they are my uncles from my mother's side, Rinko-oba-san is my mother's half-sister, and they took me in when my mother fell ill after an accident and eventually was forced into a coma.

Kuroko Tsutomu and Kuroko-Takeuchi Reiko were-are my real parents, when I was five my so-called _'father'_ abandoned my mother to deal with my older brother Haru and me, Haru is seven years older than me so when my father left he took the roll of 'the man of the house', even so, he couldn't help much our mother since he was just in middle school, the possibilities of him getting a a well payed job were nonexistent. Our mother managed to give us a good live for three years until she had an accident. I didn't wanted to leave her, I loved her too much to abandon her in that hospital room... but my brother made me, Haru send me to live with our mother's half-sister in america while he stayed here with our mother's mother...

Life with the Echizen's wasn't so bad, they were weird people, but in a good way, they have only one son, Echizen Ryoga, he was a cocky bastard that annoyed me until I wanted nothing more than strangle him with my bare hands... but all in all, he was a great big brother, Rinko-oba-san was kind and caring, and the one that supplied money for the family while baka-oji-san stayed in the house reading porn... I honestly didn't have any kind of respect for him until I saw playing tennis in a old video I found on the house while helping cleaning the house.

That was the first time I wanted to play tennis.

The first time I wanted to play with him.

The first time...

_Basketball wasn't my everything._

It felt good.

At first, I sucked, like... I really, really, _really _sucked, but with time and practice I got better, when I turned ten uncle and Ryoga offered me to enter a tennis competition and I obviously accepted... but Haru didn't, no matter how hard we tried to convince him, he wouldn't let me so I decided to take matters with my own hands.

If he wouldn't let me enter as Kuroko Tetsuyo, then I would enter as someone else...

And then, Echizen Ryoma was born...

I wore a wig with the same color as Ryoga's hair to hide my teal hair. My eyes are golden, like my mother's and baka-oji-san so there was no problem there, I also thought about disguising myself as a male so that Haru wouldn't suspect a thing in case he decided to came here, or rumors reached his ears.

It worked.

I actually didn't thought it would work for so long.

Two years later, and Echizen Ryoma still existed.

I was happy.

We moved back to Japan when my brother decided it was time for me to return, now that I our mother finally woke up and he had a job to support both of us, I wouldn't be a 'burden' anymore.

But the thing was that no matter how much I loved my mother, Rinko-oba-san, baka-oji-san and Ryoga became an important part of my family, they were there when I needed someone... unlike Haru and my _father._

Mom understood and let me live with them for a little more, until I finished middle school in Seigaku with my friends, then I would move back with her and Haru.

Haru wasn't so happy, he said I needed to be with my family, and he got mad when I told him I already was, and the only person missing was my mother... to be honest, it's been a long time since I saw Haru as my big brother, when our father was still with us he was kind and caring, but when he left, Haru became cold, distant, uncaring for everything that wasn't our mother or money, he forgot me, and when mom fell in that cursed coma he sent me away.

He was no brother of mine, brothers don't do that. They stay by your side, sharing your sadness and happiness, teaching you how to prank others, congratulating you when you get a perfect score in a test, putting the blame on himself to protect you when you do something wrong... he wasn't any of that.

Ryoga was. He was with me when I needed someone by my side, he and his parents.

When we moved to Japan I wasn't too excited, things seemed boring until I went to Seigaku, there I had the opportunity to play with very strong people and met wonderful friends besides Kevin, I was very happy to be able to enjoy my favorite sport along with my friends.

The day when we won the national I was the happiest person in the world, I had never felt happier, being here with my friends and rivals... winning with them made me really happy.

I wasn't alone anymore.

But that happiness died soon when my cousin called me to give me the worst news I could ever get...

Oba-san and oji-san were on an accident...

_**"They are dyi**__**ng"**_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought decided to do it.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Oba-san: aunt.**

***Baka-oji-san: stupid uncle**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. When Her Heart Froze

**Hi guys I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. The Generation of Miracles is the same age as Ryoma, _(Kuroko Testuyo and Echizen Ryoma are the same person)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KnB and PoT are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-17-13**

* * *

**When Her Heart Froze**

_**- Faults Of One Person -**_

_**(What's The Right Thing To Do?)**_

* * *

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Among their their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles"_

_However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite of being relatively unknown and lacking of a game record, there was one more member._

_Recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom six member..._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

_The day when we won the national I was the happiest person in the world, I had never felt happier, being here with my friends and rivals... winning with them made me really happy._

_I wasn't alone anymore._

_But that happiness died soon when my cousin called me to give me the worst news I could ever get..._

_Oba-san and oji-san were on an accident..._

_**"They are dyi****ng"**_

* * *

**Ryoma's PoV**

I paled after hearing those dreadful words, the persons I saw as my real family **dying**?

I ran to the hospital as fast as my small legs could bring me, I ran like I never ran before leaving behind everything, my racquets, my jersey, my friends, _everything..._

Any of those things were important to me right now, I just needed to see that oba-san and oji-san were fine.

I could almost see my sempai's confused faces, wondering why I started running like death himself was coming to get me, asking themselves were would I go without my racquets. But that didn't mattered, I could buy new ones later, after I made sure oba-san and oji-san were okay...

* * *

**_They weren't._**

When I got to the hospital I almost had to threatened the nurses to tell me what happened to my ant and uncle, unfortunately _(or fortunately) _Nanako stopped me for doing something drastic and she explained to me what happened.

_"They were on their way to see your game, but were hit by a drunk driver" _she said with tears in her eyes

**_"It's not your fault"_**

She insisted, but I knew it was...

* * *

Oba-san died instantly and oji-san was on a critical condition, doctor feared he would die during the night...

"Tetsuyo-chan?" Midorima-sensei asked stepping out of my uncle's room, he was the doctor that treated my mother.

"Hai" I said quickly stumbling a little for standing too fast.

"Nanjiroh-san wants to see you" he said nodding towards the room.

I swallowed a knot and forced myself to walk to the room, my legs trembling more and more with each step I took. I step into the room and gasped at the sign of my uncle, he was attached to a matching that was helping him stay alive, tears started flowing from my eyes and I was unable to stop them.

"O-oji-san" I started weakly and he smiled at me sadly.

"Come here" he patted one of the sides of the bed and I ran to his side "I know I'm not going to make it" his voice raspy.

"Uncle don-"

"No Tetsuyo, listen to me, I ain't no fool, I know I won't make the night, or at least not how we all expect it... I feel it..." he also had tears in his eyes "I wanted to you to tell that I love like a daughter. You, Rinko and Ryoga are my pillars of support, and I know that Rinko thought the same about you two and me... promise me you will tell Ryoga a love him" I nodded shakily.

"I'll do it, but you have to promise me you will get better and tell him yourself later" I pleaded.

"Tsuyo..."

"Please! promise me... you are the father I never had, you, Rinko-oba-san, Ryoga and Nanako became the loving family I always wanted and never had, you can't leave me! please... please..." I don't want to be alone... please don't leave me...

"Tsuyo... I can't promise you that, but I can promise you that no matter what happen things will get better" I noticed his heart started beating slower "your mother, Ryoga, Nanako, even Haru love you very much, so don't be sad, you won't... be... alone..." he started gasping for air and I started to freak out.

"Midorima-sensei!" the doctor rushed into the room after they heard me calling.

"I need you to get out sweetie" he pleaded softly and I did it without much complains.

I started pacing outside the room nervousness eating me, I was so nervous I didn't noticed Nanako until she tapped me in the shoulder making me stop.

"Tetsu-chan, Ryuzaki-sensei called" she started softly "I told her what happens to oba-san and oji-san" my body went stiff " she and your friends are in their way here" I trembled in fear, did Ryuzaki-sensei told them the truth?

"Hai..." I started pacing again, what should I tell them if they knew the truth? and if they didn't should I tell them? I once again became lost in my thoughts until a doctor approached us with a gloomy face.

"I'm sorry..." I started crying like crazy, he couldn't be dead, he promised me, he fucking promised me! "he was too injured and we..." please...

"You are a fucking doctor, do something!" I yelled at him.

"Tsuyo calm down I know you are worried but yelling won't help, besides, I can't do anything if he refuses help" what...? "he said that he won't let us help him and that if he has to die he will" he said solemnly and I gasped horrified.

"Then... is he...?" I didn't wanted to say it, the mere thought brought me to tears.

"No, he seems to be getting better but..." I don't like that 'but' "I'm afraid the damage inflicted on his body is too much and... we will have to put him in a coma if it's necessary..." why? why!? I just got back my mother, and now my father figure would leave me too? "the chances of doing so are very low, however you need to be prepared" I nodded "I also wanted to talk with you alone" I nodded again and he guide me to a soundproof room "I understand you started to play tennis because of Nanjiroh-san" I frowned confused "and your cousin too" I nodded "I'm... afraid Nanjiroh-san won't be able to play tennis anymore..." my eyes widen in horror "his legs were completely destroyed in the impact, it's a miracle that he still has them" more tears poured from my eyes "I don't think he will be able to walk again, and if for some reason he can, his life won't be the same, he will be limited in everything" Kami-sama why do you hate me so much to make suffer like this?

"Does my cousin knows?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, Echizen-san asked us to tell you first, since Ryoga-san is not here, I think she's calling him right now to let him know" then...

"Then... uncle knows... about his condition..." he nodded "what... what did he said?"

"Nothing" I see... "absolutely nothing..."

"Thank you... for telling me..." I stood up and walk away, bangs shadowing my eyes.

Its my fault.

**_"It's all my fault"_**

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? it was a little rushed... and is short so... yeah... sorry guys...**

***sempai: ****upperclassman**

***sensei: teacher, or doctor**

***Hai: yes**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Hyotei

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!**

**It took me forever to update _(I was actually going to update this last week but I totally forgot)_**

**Anyway, I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. The Generation of Miracles is the same age as Ryoma, _(Kuroko Testuyo and Echizen Ryoma are the same person)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KnB and PoT are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-18-13**

* * *

**Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Hyotei**

**-The Cat Is Out Of The Bag-**

**_(Friend No Matter What)_  
**

* * *

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Among their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles"_

_However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite of being relatively unknown and lacking of a game record, there was one more member. _

_Recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom six member..._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

_"Does my cousin knows?" I asked and he shook his head._

_"No, Echizen-san asked us to tell you first, since Ryoga-san is not here, I think she's calling him right now to let him know" then..._

_"Then... uncle knows... about his condition..." he nodded "what... what did he said?"_

_"Nothing" I see... "absolutely nothing..."_

_"Thank you... for telling me..." I stood up and walk away, bangs shadowing my eyes._

_Its my fault._

**_"It's all my fault"_**

* * *

**Fuji's PoV**

When the baby of the team started running away like he was being chased by death himself I freaked out, the look of his face freaked me out, I've never seen him so... so... _afraid, _of what? I don't know, but it made me worried.

"Nya, where did Ochibi-chan went?" asked Eiji looking at Echizen's forgotten things.

"I'm not sure Eiji" I told him honestly "but whatever made him run like that must be very bad... or important"

"I better call Nanjiroh" Ryuzaki-sensei said flipping open her phone and calling her former student.

"Ara, why did Echizen-chan went?" asked Yukimura approaching us.

"Saa, I'm not sure myself" I admitted.

"Maybe he ran away from you" Kirihara snickered and I glared at him making him flinch.

"The gaki wouldn't do that" a new voice said and I turned around to find Atobe.

"Atobe, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked him.

"I came to see the brat play" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Momo arched an eyebrow "I thought you hated Echizen"

"Ore-sama could never hate the brat" he huffed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm the brat's cousin obviously" I was temped to gape at him like the others but I didn't wanted to make a fool of myself.

"I didn't knew that Atobe" I opened my eyes "Ryoma never told us"

"Did you actually asked?" he arched an eyebrow "of course the brat wouldn't tell you if you didn't asked first"

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw that Ryuzaki-sensei was struggling with the phone.

"Do you think Ochibi-chan is okay Oishi?" I heard Eiji asking.

"I don't know, but I hope he is Eiji" said Oishi.

"I'm sure Echizen is alright" Momo said cheerfully trying to ease the tension.

"NANI?!" Ryuzaki-sensei's voice made us jump in surprise "I'll be there soon Nanako, how is Ryoma" we all perked at that "that fool... make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" she? who is she? Ryuzaki-sensei couldn't be talking about Ryoma, could she?

"What's wrong Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked a worried Oishi.

"Nanjiroh and Rinko were on an accident..." she didn't needed to say anything more we all rushed to the hospital, and with Atobe's help we were there in no time.

* * *

Ryoma's cousin was crying like there was no tomorrow when we found her, I couldn't understand her babbling, just a few words.

"Nanako where is Ryoma?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the crying girl.

"Tetsu-chan left a while ago with a doctor" she sobbed "I haven't saw her since when lest almost half an hour ago" she said worriedly "I saw the doctor return but not her"

"Damn... okay guys, we need to find Ryoma quickly" Ryuzaki-sensei said and I was confused, weren't they talking about some Tetsu girl?

"Hai" we all said and parted ways, we searched in the building but we couldn't find him, it worried me...

"Nanako, do you have any idea where could the gaki be" asked Atobe to Ryoma's cousin.

"Iie Atobe-kun, have you look outside?" of course...

We went outside in hoped of finding something that led us to Ryoma, but the only person there was a girl with teal hair.

"Excuse me miss" I called out for her but she didn't move, she was just curled into a ball "miss?" I called her again when I noticed she was wearing Seigaku's tennis uniform except for the jersey making me gasp in surprise "Ryoma?" the eyes of the girl met mine, we just looked at each other without saying anything, her eyes, which were the same color as Ryoma's, were puffy from crying, and her cheeks were wet.

"Ryo-"

"Fuji!" Atobe and the rest came running towards the teal haired girl and me.

"Tetsuyo..." Ryuzaki-sensei breathe in relief, I suppose this is 'Tetsu-chan', I wondered why she had Ryoma's shirt but... I might have an idea...

"Tetsu..." Atobe crouched down to her eye level and hugged her surprising everyone "it's okay, its not your fault, no one blames you" he said softly caressing her hair.

"It is my fault" she sobbed "I killed them, what am I going to tell Ryoga? what will I tell my mother? Haru was right, I'm just a selfish bitch" she cried hugging Atobe.

"Don't you da-" but another voice interrupted Atobe's speech.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right" my head snapped towards the voice just to find a guy standing there, he was probably around eighteen or so, and his eyes were the same color as the girl's hair and his hair was dark brown almost black.

"Haru..." Atobe hissed at him.

"Hello Keigo, it's been a long time since I saw you, almost four years" the guy said, his eyes never leaving the girl behind Atobe.

"Yeah, since you decided to send your little sister to the other side of the planet because she was being a 'burden' to you" the girl winced a little at his words but remained silence otherwise.

"Hm, that's what she has always been" the guy said and I could see the tears in the girl eyes threatening to fall.

"That's no way to talk to her!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled making us flinch.

"I will say whatever I please" the other hissed angrily.

"Hey, don't talk to our sensei like that" Momo protested.

"Stupid friends you have here Tetsuyo, but oh well, I didn't expected much from you" and that was what make the girl snapped at him.

"Shut up!" she yelled her voice sounding slightly familiar.

"Don't you go raising your voice at me" the guy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or what you'll go away like dad?" she mocked earning a slap from the other.

"Haru!" yelled Atobe enraged, I never saw him so angry before.

"Shut up Keigo, the bitch saw it coming" and the he spit in his sister's face.

"What kind of big brother are you?" I asked opening my eyes, taking them by surprise.

"So you are one of the bitch friends?" I didn't answered "I see, you don't know who Echizen Ryoma really is" he smirked evilly and the girl ran to my side pulling my shirt trying to make me leave, but I didn't bug.

"Leave, please" she pleaded.

"No" I said firmly making her panic even more.

"Yes, stay" and he suddenly yanked the girl by her hair making me flinch, boy that should have hurt, like... a lot...

"Ugh..." the girl cried silently.

"Here is your rookie Seigaku regulars" he announced my eyes widening a little before returning to their normal size "Echizen Ryoma is actually a girl" so I was right.

"So what?" I asked taking him by surprise, he obviously didn't expected that reaction.

"What do you mean by that? you can't have a girl in the male team" he said.

"So? that doesn't mean she will stop being our friend, besides she is our rookie because of her abilities, not because of her gender" I replied.

"That's right" said Tezuka looking at me with approval.

"Hoi, hoi, we are Ochibi-chan's friends no matter what" said Eiji jumping up and down.

"Fshhhhhh, that's right" Kaido grinned.

"Saa, I won't let her slack just because she is a girl" Yukimura said and Sanada grunted in agreement.

"The brat is a good opponent" Kirihara said.

"She provide us with good data" both Yanagi and Inui said at the same time making us sweat drop.

"Maa, I don't care actually" the guy said "she's moving back with mom and I today so you better say good bye to the bitch before is too late" he said to us and then looked at Ryoma "Akashi-san will be here soon, and I don't want to make him wait, so hurry up" then he dropped Ryoma before walking back inside.

"Are you okay?" asked Atobe to hi-her.

"I'm fine" she sniffed.

"Why you didn't told us?" I asked.

"It's not like I didn't wanted to, but it was the only way I could play tennis" she explained "it's actually a miracle he didn't discover it until a few days ago when I was playing at the US Open"

"I see..."

"And now what?" asked Momo.

"Just like Haru said... I have to go back with him and Mom... uncle can't take care of me anymore..."

"What do you mean?" from what I heard Echizen Nanjiroh was alive.

"Uncle won't be able to walk again... and he still has to take care of Ryoga and Nanako, I will just be a burden to him if I stay, it will be best if a go with my mom..." he face full of sadness.

"I'm sure uncle wouldn't want you to go because of that" Atobe said.

"But-"

"Tetsu, don't let Haru's words get to you" he scolded and she nodded sheepishly.

"Okay..." I watched silently, a single thought in my mind.

**_'I wont let you go away'_**

* * *

**And that's it guys! you love it? hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! It was a little rushed... and is short so... yeah... sorry guys...**

***Ochibi: midget**

***Saa: who knows _(or something like that)_**

***Gaki: brat**

***Ore-sama: the great me**

******Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Passion

**HI GUYS!**

** I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**Also, I did some changes in the previous chapters _(yes chapterS) _SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. The Generation of Miracles is the same age as Ryoma, _(Kuroko Testuyo and Echizen Ryoma are the same person)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KnB and PoT are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 04-04-13**

* * *

**Passion **

**-****_I Can't Feel It Anymore-_**

**_(We'll Definitely Meet Again)_**

* * *

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Among their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles"_

_However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite of being relatively unknown and lacking of a game record, there was one more member. _

_Recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom six member..._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

_"Maa, I don't care actually" the guy said "she's moving back with mom and I today so you better say good bye to the bitch before is too late" he said to us and then looked at Ryoma "Akashi-san will be here soon, and I don't want to make him wait, so hurry up" then he dropped Ryoma before walking back inside._

_"Are you okay?" asked Atobe to hi-her._

_"I'm fine" she sniffed._

_"Why you didn't told us?" I asked._

_"It's not like I didn't wanted to, but it was the only way I could play tennis" she explained "it's actually a miracle he didn't discover it until a few days ago when I was playing at the US Open"_

_"I see..."_

_"And now what?" asked Momo._

_"Just like Haru said... I have to go back with him and Mom... uncle can't take care of me anymore..."_

_"What do you mean?" from what I heard Echizen Nanjiroh was alive._

_"Uncle won't be able to walk again... and he still has to take care of Ryoga and Nanako, I will just be a burden to him if I stay, it will be best if a go with my mom..." he face full of sadness._

_"I'm sure uncle wouldn't want you to go because of that" Atobe said._

_"But-"_

_"Tetsu, don't let Haru's words get to you" he scolded and she nodded sheepishly._

_"Okay..." I watched silently, a single thought in my mind._

_**'I wont let you go away'**_

* * *

_There's something missing..._

_What is it?_

_I can't feel it anymore..._

_Where has it gone?_

_It's like there's a hole in my chest._

_Like something is missing making me someone else._

_Like I'm no longer the same..._

_Like I'm no longer who I used to be..._

**_I'm scared..._**

_That thing that is missing..._

_Where is it?_

_Where has it gone?_

_Why?_

_Why can't I feel it anymore?_

_I miss it..._

_I miss that feeling.._

**"Where has my passion gone?"**

* * *

**Tetsuyo's PoV**

Things changed a little bit after we leaved the hospital...

That day at the hospital Akashi-san asked me to talk privately with him when I refused to leave with him and Haru, my brother was obviously annoyed by that but I just ignored him, anyway, Akashi-san asked to talk with me and we both did, I was actually quite surprised when he told me he was dating my mom, I was like _"When the hell did this happened?!" _and he just chuckled amused and said his son had _the **same** reaction, _but please, who can blame me? The thought of my mom dating again someone that wasn't my dad _(which I'm glad it wasn't him) _never crossed my mind, not even in my wildest dreams, I mean, it's not like I'm upset or anything which I not because I'm actually glad mom was able to find someone else, I personally wouldn't want her to die alone...

A-NY-WAY! after Akashi-san told me that he was dating mom and was going to take me and Haru home _(he and his son were now living with Haru and Mom, really, when the hell did this happened and why the hell I wasn't aware of it!?) _I refused once again, I wasn't going to leave my uncle and cousins here alone, I wanted to be here until my uncle got better, because he was going to get better, even if I had to bring him back from the after life; Akashi-san told me that he understood and that mom had already predicted I would say that, so he let me stay with the promise that I would visit them soon so I could meet his son, I liked the man and I'm glad someone like him is dating mom, I know I just met him like, what? ten minutes ago? but I know that he's a good person, I can feel it, and can't wait to meet his son, who knows? he might even play tennis or even basketball...

The next day Ryoga arrived and both of us took turns to watch over uncle, Nanako some times would help but she couldn't help much because of her university homework, I actually shouldn't be here either but I convinced Ryoga that I wouldn't fail my exams since I always study _(yes people, I study!)_

A few days later, baka-oji-san got better and was able to leave the hospital, unfortunately like the doctor had predicted, even when his legs could move he was going to be limited in everything he did, I could see he was upset, even when he was smiling and teasing me and Ryoga I could see that he was very, very upset...

I didn't like it, not at all.

It was like...

_His pain and sadness was becoming my own..._

* * *

I won't say that with the passing of days, things got better, because the didn't.

For the first time in my life I felt empty, it didn't mattered what I did, I could no longer feel happiness.

Not even when I played tennis.

It's like I'm an empty shell.

It hurts.

But at the same time it doesn't.

It scares me.

But at the same time, I could care less.

I want to touch my racquets again, hold them just one more time and play like I used to.

But I can't

It feels **wrong.**

Like I'm betraying my uncle by doing so.**  
**

Kami-sama...

If this is some kind of punishment from being a cocky brat?

If that's the case then please stop it, I promise I will be a good kid from now on, I beg you just...

Give it back to me...

Let me feel it again...

Bring me back to life...

Because **this **isn't life.

Not anymore.

Not when I used to be full of it.

Not when I used to have... emotions...

Not when I used to _feel._

Uncle and Ryoga are worried about me, is so obvious, I want to tell them that I'm fine but...

**I'm not fine.**

* * *

I wonder if I'll ever go back to the way I used to be...

Sempai-tachi and the freshmen-trio along with those two girls, Osakada and Ryuzaki _(I think...), _had tried cheering me up every time I go to school, no luck whatsoever...

Maybe Haru is right...

Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

**_I'm broken..._**

* * *

It's like my heart froze.

Unable to feel.

Unable to get hurt.

Unable of doing anything and everything...

What happened to me?

When did I became like this?

I also have a limit

I can't continue like this...

**I won't.**

* * *

I'm sorry, it's not like I want to...

I want to hate myself from doing this, but I can't.

I'm making a promise to myself:

_From now on, I won't play tennis, not until I found 'it' again, because, there is no meaning on doing so if a can no longer feel 'passion' for the sport._

I will only hurt myself and those who care for me...

Watching how I break day by day.

Without being able of doing something.

This is not a 'good bye' or a 'I'm glad I met you'

**No.**

This is a 'see you later'

Because I'm sure...

I'm damn sure...

The we'll meet again.

Maybe in different circumstances.

Maybe not.

Maybe in a couple of weeks, months, even years...

I don't know...

I can't say for sure when.

Or how.

But we will.

Because we are friends.

We'll always be friends.

And I just don't abandon my friends.

So please, forgive me from running away like this.

I'll admit that I was a coward and was afraid of what would happen when you saw me like _this._

I just want you guys to remember me like how I used to be, that cocky brat that would always look for a good match against strong opponents, like Seigaku's pillar, like... your friend...

_P.S. Next time we meet, you can whack me in the head as much as you want, I promise._

_Just please..._

_Don't forget about me._

* * *

**_Because I won't_**

* * *

**And that's it guys! you love it? hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! It was a little rushed... and is short so... yeah... sorry guys...**

***Kami-sama: dear god _(or just god)_**

******Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota

**HI GUYS!**

**I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**Also, I did some changes in the previous chapters _(yes chapterS) _SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma and Fem Kuroko fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. The Generation of Miracles is the same age as Ryoma, _(Kuroko Testuyo and Echizen Ryoma are the same person)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KnB and PoT are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: -04-29-13**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki And Kise Ryota**

_**- Basketball Idiots -**_

**_(Ghosts And Shadows That Talks)_**

* * *

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Among their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles"_

_However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite of being relatively unknown and lacking of a game record, there was one more member._

_Recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom six member..._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

_We'll always be friends._

_And I just don't abandon my friends._

_So please, forgive me from running away like this._

_I'll admit that I was a coward and was afraid of what would happen when you saw me like this._

_I just want you guys to remember me like how I used to be, that cocky brat that would always look for a good match against strong opponents, like Seigaku's pillar, like... your friend..._

_P.S. Next time we meet, you can whack me in the head as much as you want, I promise._

_Just please..._

_Don't forget about me._

* * *

**_Because I won't_**

* * *

**Tetsuyo's PoV**

Leaving Seigaku was harder than I thought, and leaving uncle Ryoga and Nanako was even harder, but I did it anyway, I had to do it.

Mom was happy I moved back with her and our new _'family' (I was still trying to get used to the idea) _and at the same time sad that it had to be under this kind of circumstances.

And Haru?

Pfft please, he was more than happy to have someone to order around like a fucking maid. At first I wanted to yell at him and kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but I refrain myself from doing so, for our mother's sake _(and future step-father and step-brother if we had any luck)_ fortunately for me Haru also refrained himself from insulting and hurting me, or at least in Akashi-san's presence, where is his son you ask? well, in the week I have been with them Akashi-san's son _(I think his name is Seijuuro...) _had to go on a camp organized by his club, apparently he was part of the basketball club, sweet._  
_

Also I have been noticing something strange in me...

Ever since my uncle returned home is like I' returning to the way I used to be before moving to America with uncle and aunty, like I'm... invisible, well not _literally_, but people now seems to have some difficulty noticing me, very different from before when everyone noticed my presence, yes, I have been trying to avoid Haru but I didn't thought that hiding from him would make me hide from the rest of the world, it was so... weird...

* * *

I was standing in front of a small park near my house, glancing around me, I took notice of my surroundings. Haru wasn't here.

Perfect!

Anyway... how the hell did I ended here...?

Oh right, I was thinking about what school I should go...

...

Everyone probably know by know that I disappeared and are probably searching for me right now...

Specially Keigo...

It's been a long time since I called him that, since I moved back to Japan...

I wonder-

**_PLANK._**

Something hard hit the back of my head making me stumble a little, I immediately thought that it might be Haru but dismissed the idea as fast as it came, Haru wouldn't dare hurt me in public, well, at least not in a park full of little kids and their mothers...

Looking at the object that suddenly decided it was nice to attack me I frowned before picking it up.

A basket ball.

A _fucking_ basket ball.

I haven't touch one since... well, since I started playing tennis... the sport really took all of my attention.

"Whaaa! Aomine-cchi hit the ball with too much strength" wailed a voice from behind me.

"Urusai Kise! let's find the ball quickly, I don't want to deal Akashi's wrath because we lost his basket ball" said another voice before the sound of steps approaching reached my ears, I turned around and two guys appeared in my line of vision. Both of them were tall, they were really tall... and I feel so small...

Anyway, one of them was tanned and had blue hair, while the other had golden eyes and blonde hair, i I was honest both of them were a nice peace of meat... OH MY GOD WERE THE HELL DID **THAT** CAME FROM!?

"Aomine-cchi~ I can't find the ball anywhere~" whined the blonde one.

"Shut up and keep looking Kise!" snapped the other and I looked at the ball in my hands.

"Ano..." both their heads snapped towards my direction to things happened, the guy called 'Kise' shrieked in fear as he hugged himself and cried and the other called 'Aomine-cchi' ran in the bushes, curled himself and covered his head, the problem was that while doing so he hit my face, more specifically my nose and I was now bleeding in the ground groaning on pain "itte..."

"Ah! Aomine-cchi look!" the blond guy said pointing at the ball and then at me.

"Wah! oi, are you okay?" do I look okay to you?

"I'll be fine as soon as I stop bleeding" I said bluntly.

"Ahh... sorry 'bout that..." he scratched his neck smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay..." they helped me stop the bleeding and then a pregnant silence enveloped us.

"Ah! I-I'm Kise Ryota! nice to meet you!" the blonde guy suddenly said startling me a little.

"I'm Aomine Daiki" the tanned guy said and then looked at me expectantly.

"Kuroko Tetsuyo" I said quietly "nice to meet you Kise-kun, Aomine-kun" man, I'm really turning back into the girl I used to be before living with the Echizen's...

"Nice to meet you too Kuroko!" grinned Aomine-kun.

"Hai, Kuroko-chan!" Kise-kun said and I nodded.

"Ehm... so... you play basketball?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Hai! Aomine-cchi and I just came back from a camp made by our club" I nodded and wondered if it was the same camp Akashi-san's son went.

"I see..."

"You play basketball?" asked Aomine-kun.

"Played"

"Not anymore?" I shook my head "why?"

"Not sure..." they looked at me quizzically "I think I just... found something else more entertaining to do..."

"Mmm? like what?" asked Kise-kun.

"Tennis..." my heart shrunk a little.

"Oh? you play tennis?" asked Kise-kun bouncing up and down.

"Not anymore..." I admitted ashamed of myself.

"Why? what happen?" I bit my lip contemplating about telling them or not, they seemed nice people, but I didn't knew them... "you don't need to tell us if you don't want to" reassured Aomine-kun.

"No, it's okay" I took a deep breath and started telling them my tale "It all started when I was five..."

* * *

A couple of minutes later _(or was it hours) _Kise-kun was in tears and Aomine-kun's eyes looked glassy.

"Whaaa! that's so sad Kuroko-cchi" sobbed Kise-kun while hugging me _(a.k.a. pushing the air out of my lungs)_

"Oi Kise let go of Tetsu! you're killing her" Aomine-kun yelled at Kise-kun who let me go immediately.

"Whaaa! gomen Kuroko-cchi!" apologized Kise-kun with more tears in his eyes.

"Kuroko-cchi? Tetsu?" when did we became so close?

"Kise add the suffix 'cchi' when he respects someone" explained Aomine-kun and I arched an eyebrow.

"So you looked down at me before?" I teased.

"N-no, t-that's not what I meant!" Kise-kun waved his arms like he was trying to fly and I couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"It okay Kise-kun, it was just a joke" I reassured him.

"Ne, Kuroko-cchi, let's play basketball" said Kise-kun excitedly jumping in the ball of his feet and Aomine-kun nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's play Tetsu, I want to see how good you are!" Aomine-kun grinned, but...

"But I haven't played in years" I reminded them and they shared a knowing look and nodded.

"It's okay" Kise-kun said.

"We'll go easy on you" Aomine-kun said cheekily and a vein popped in my forehead.

"That's not necessary" I grumbled under my breath glaring _(it's not a pout damn it!)_

* * *

We played for a good hour at least, they were good, extremely good.

"You are awesome guys" I smiled for the first time since I moved with Haru, mom and Akashi-san and they both blushed.

"You not bad yourself" Aomine-kun praised me and my smile widened.

"A-Ah! I-I will g-go b-buy water!" Kise-kun said hurriedly before sprinting away.

"I'll follow him and make sure he doesn't get in any problem, can you wait here?" asked Aomine-kun and I nodded.

"Make sure to bring him back alive" I joked and he laughed before following Kise-kun.

The wind caressed my face and ruffled my hair, this was such a nice day, how I wished that time stopped, how I wished I didn't had to go home and face Haru once again, like everyday...

"I hate this" I couldn't help but say it.

Why did Haru had to be such a jerk?

"I hate this so much" but I couldn't do anything...

How I wished...

_**"To go far away and be free"**_

* * *

**And that's it guys! you love it? hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! It was a little rushed... and is short so... yeah... sorry guys...**

***Ano: excuse me.**

***Itte: ouch.**

***Oi: hey.**

***Hai: yes.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	6. Exotic Girl

**OMG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in a couple of days _(after June 19)_, but you guys get it :D**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma and Fem Kuroko fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. The Generation of Miracles are the same age as Ryoma, _(Kuroko Testuyo and Echizen Ryoma are the same person)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KnB and PoT are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 06-15-12 **

* * *

**Exotic Girl**

_**- Invisible But Eye Catching -**_

**_(I Don't Like This Kind Of Attention)_**

* * *

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Among their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles"_

_However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite of being relatively unknown and lacking of a game record, there was one more member._

_Recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom six member..._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

We played for a good hour at least, they were good, extremely good.

"You are awesome guys" I smiled for the first time since I moved with Haru, mom and Akashi-san and they both blushed.

"You not bad yourself" Aomine-kun praised me and my smile widened.

"A-Ah! I-I will g-go b-buy water!" Kise-kun said hurriedly before sprinting away.

"I'll follow him and make sure he doesn't get in any problem, can you wait here?" asked Aomine-kun and I nodded.

"Make sure to bring him back alive" I joked and he laughed before following Kise-kun.

The wind caressed my face and ruffled my hair, this was such a nice day, how I wished that time stopped, how I wished I didn't had to go home and face Haru once again, like everyday...

"I hate this" I couldn't help but say it.

Why did Haru had to be such a jerk?

"I hate this so much" but I couldn't do anything...

How I wished...

_**"To go far away and be free"**_

* * *

**Tetsuyo's PoV _(I'm going to start calling Ryoma Tetsuyo :D)_**

I sighed in resignation, is not like I could do something about it...

**_PLANK. PLANK. PLANK._**

I blinked in surprise and looked at my hands where Aomine-kun's and Kise-kun's basketball, so there was other people playing basketball here? I didn't noticed before, I thought we were the only ones.

After a few minutes the bounces of the balls were getting louder and stronger and I decided to go investigate, is not like Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were back already... is just a quick look...

I walked towards the basketball courts when the sound of bouncing balls disappeared and instead there was the sound of voices... yelling? as I got nearer I managed to hear the voice of a some guys yelling, and then I saw it, a group of teens bullying three little kids a couple of years younger than myself, I frowned at the scene and before I knew it, I was already in front of them.

"Bullying others is not a nice thing to do" I told them and they blinked confused before jerking away.

"Whoa! dude, where did she came from?" of the guys asked the one that seemed to be the leader.

"No idea" replied other.

"When did she walked towards us?" another asked, and so on went the questions, really... I wasn't that invisible, was I?

"But..." the _'leader'_ started and all heads snapped in his direction "she's kind of cute" ...eh?

"Eh?" I blinked dumbfounded.

"That's right, she looks kind of cute, and has a nice body" whoa, whoa, stop you horses man, where the heck did that came from? I don't like this, I definitely **don't** like this "her hair is an extremely rare color, and look at her eyes dude, they are so... so... exotic!" exotic? what the hell? I'm not and animal to call me _'exotic' _"maybe we should have some fun with her" now is when Kise-kun and Aomine-kun should come to my rescue, where are those two?

"Sorry, but I will have to decline the offer" I said nervously hoping hey wouldn't notice.

"Don't worry honey, we won't hurt you" they started walking towards me with evil grins in their faces and one of the little kids stood in front of me with his arms wide open as if trying to protect me.

"D-don't you d-dare h-h-hurt O-onee-chan!" he yelled trying to look brave, but his trembling legs gave him away, he was terrified of those guys.

"This has nothing to do with you kid" one of the guys sneered at him and shoved him to the side, making the little hid lose his balance and fell backwards and on his butt.

"Itte..." he sniffled, I crouched down to his level and tried to help him stand up "l-leave o-onee-chan a-lone" he sniffed with tears in his eyes "because if you don't then her boyfriend will kick your asses!" I blinked in surprise, my boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend... unless he is talking about...

"Oh? so she is taken?" said one of the guys in disappointment and I almost sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, we just have to keep it a secret from him" other guy said and wounded his arm around my shoulders preventing me from running away "right?"

"Unfortunately that won't happen" my eyes brightened and the arm perched on my shoulders was lifted abruptly.

"Aomine-kun!" I beamed at the sigh of a tanned male.

"Are you okay Tetsu?" he asked worriedly and I nodded at him.

"Kuroko-cchi~!"strong arms pulled me into a hug from behind and I didn't needed to turn around to see who it was "are you okay? did they hurt you?"

"I'm alright Kise-kun, and I'm sorry for worrying you" I said smiling at them sheepishly and they both blushed.

"For a moment we thought you were really a ghost Kuroko-cchi!" Kise-kun said releasing me from the hug.

"Yeah, when we came back and didn't saw you where we left you, we thought you really were a ghost" Aomine-kun finished shivering slightly at the end.

"My ba-wahhh!" I was suddenly yanked backwards and engulfed in a tight embrace, I looked up and found myself in the arms of the guy that was hitting on me not too long ago.

"O-oi! we found her first so fuck off" he yelled at Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, but I could feel his body trembling against mine, heh, sucker...

"Really?" Aomine-kun asked with an evil grin in his face that made me shiver slightly.

"Y-Yeah!" the guy said, his trembling worsening.

"Too bad, we were with Kuroko-cchi before you" Kise-kun said, his face showing the same evilness.

"W-wait!" the boy pleaded when the basketball players started approaching them, and I took the chance to sneak out of his arms and go with the two kids.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them preventing them from seeing how Aomine-kun and Kise-kun punished those guys.

"Yeah, arigatou onee-chan!" they both said and I smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, now go home, and be careful" I said to them.

"Hai!" and they both ran away.

"Are you really okay Tetsu?" asked Aomine-kun when I saw the pile of body behind him and Kise-kun.

"Yeah, let go" I think it's time for me too go home too...

* * *

**And that's it guys! you love it? hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! It was a little rushed... and is short and crappy so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**In the next chapter Akashi and the rest of the GoM will appear... probably...**

***Onee-chan: big sister**

***Itte: ouch.**

***Oi: hey.**

***Arigatou: thank you**

***Hai: yes.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	7. Akashi Seijuuro

**OMG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Ryoma and Fem Kuroko fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. The Generation of Miracles are the same age as Ryoma, _(Kuroko Testuyo and Echizen Ryoma are the same person)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KnB and PoT are not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

**Warning: Akashi might be a little OOC**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 08-08-13**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro**

_**- The Guy With The Emperor Eyes -**_

**_(Big Brothers)_**

* * *

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Among their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles"_

_However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite of being relatively unknown and lacking of a game record, there was one more member._

_Recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom six member..._

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Are you okay Tetsu?" he asked worriedly and I nodded at him.

"Kuroko-cchi~!"strong arms pulled me into a hug from behind and I didn't needed to turn around to see who it was "are you okay? did they hurt you?"

"I'm alright Kise-kun, and I'm sorry for worrying you" I said smiling at them sheepishly and they both blushed.

"For a moment we thought you were really a ghost Kuroko-cchi!" Kise-kun said releasing me from the hug.

"Yeah, when we came back and didn't saw you where we left you, we thought you really were a ghost" Aomine-kun finished shivering slightly at the end.

"My ba-wahhh!" I was suddenly yanked backwards and engulfed in a tight embrace, I looked up and found myself in the arms of the guy that was hitting on me not too long ago.

"O-oi! we found her first so fuck off" he yelled at Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, but I could feel his body trembling against mine, heh, sucker...

"Really?" Aomine-kun asked with an evil grin in his face that made me shiver slightly.

"Y-Yeah!" the guy said, his trembling worsening.

"Too bad, we were with Kuroko-cchi before you" Kise-kun said, his face showing the same evilness.

"W-wait!" the boy pleaded when the basketball players started approaching them, and I took the chance to sneak out of his arms and go with the two kids.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them preventing them from seeing how Aomine-kun and Kise-kun punished those guys.

"Yeah, arigatou onee-chan!" they both said and I smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, now go home, and be careful" I said to them.

"Hai!" and they both ran away.

"Are you really okay Tetsu?" asked Aomine-kun when I saw the pile of body behind him and Kise-kun.

"Yeah, let go" I think it's time for me too go home too...

* * *

**Tetsuyo's PoV**

I gritted my teeth once again when Haru slapped me with more strength, I could almost hear my the bones in my jaw protesting for the abuse received.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily but I just glared more at him.

"Out!" I spat at him just to receive another slap in return, this time making a thin strand of blood run down my chin.

"Where were you?!" he yelled at me.

"I was fucking out!" I gritted out.

"Stupid bitch!" he lifted his arm and made his palm a fist, my eyes widened for a moment in fright before I closed my eyes and embraced myself for what was coming next, but it never came, had Haru changed his mind? no, that couldn't be it, he is to prideful to do so... than what? I snapped my eyes open when I heard Haru gasp, what happened?

"That is no way to treat people" a guy with fiery red hair said, Haru's fist trapped in his hand, I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me, but I could tell that this was Akashi-san's son, if not, why would Haru be so afraid of him? it's not like this is the first time someone catches him hitting me.

"S-Seijuuro" Haru stuttered out, his eyes full of fright.

"What kind of sick person are you Haru?" the guy spat at him "to hit such a small girl like her?" I suppressed the need to arch and eyebrow, I wasn't that small... was I?

"It's not what you think!" Haru was quickly to say.

"It is not?" I could tell he was arching an eyebrow.

"N-no! I was just going to scare her, nothing more!" uh-huh... right...

"And why would you need to scare her like that?" yeah, why?

"U-uhm... one of our neighbors said she was bullying the kids, yeah!" seriously? me? bullying the neighbors' kids?

"Really? when?" asked the guy, why would he care?

"E-earlier" Haru said avoiding looking at him, meanwhile I used this opportunity to _'__disappear' _

"At what time?" is this guy demanding or what?

"Er... around... three o'clock?" he said nervously.

"I see..." the guy, Akashi Seijuuro-kun, released my big brother fist and I saw a small smirk tugging at the corner of Haru's lips, of course, I never expected the other guy to notice as well.

_**SMACK.**_

Akashi-kun's fist collided with Haru's face the next moment, and seconds later, Haru fell into the ground with a painful thud holding his nose in between his hands.

"Fuck!" Haru cried, I wa taken aback by Akashi-kun's strength, from what I knew, both of us where the same age, and he clearly was stronger than me despite his small built, but that could be because he was a guy and had definitely trained his arms more than Haru... no that I think about it, taking in consideration all the training I went through when I was still playing tennis, I wouldn't be surprised if I could also break Haru's nose without much effort... why I never thought about doing that before, I will never know.

"This way" he said dragging me away from there, I was once again taken by surprise, this was the first time someone noticed me after I _'disappeared'_

* * *

"Uhm..." I tried to say something after we finally stopped running, we were really far away from home, but who cares? the farther I am from Haru the better, it's a shame I can't just stay like this, out of his reach._  
_

"I know he was lying" I blinked surprised of what he said, this guy is full of surprises, isn't he?

"He could be saying the truth you know?" I deadpanned and he blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting me to protect Haru "what makes you think I wasn't really bullying some kids?" his eyes softened for a second before returning to his _(I suspect)_ usual calculating look.

"I've been told by the neighbors everything" he started softly "Midorikawa-san said that you moved with your aunt and uncle from your mother side after she... became unable to take care of you and Haru" he explained carefully, his eyes narrowing a little at the mention of my brother "and that after you moved back Haru started abusing you every time he could, making sure neither your mother nor my father noticed" yeah, that's true.

"So what?" I could be also be hurting those kids.

"She said that you were a good kid, one that sometimes had problems expressing herself, but a good kid nonetheless" he said and I suppressed a snort.

"She could be lying for all you know" I told him, my monotone voice never wavering.

"She wasn't" he said firmly and I wondered what made him say that "I am absolute, and because I am always absolute, I'm always right" he started turning around slowly, and for the first time I saw him, he was very handsome, his skin was clear of imperfections and was very pale, but not the sickly pale color, more like the 'porcelain' kind, but the thing that attracted my attention more than anything else were his eyes, they where heterochromatic, one of them was red, and the other one was yellow, some people may think they made him look creepy, but the truth was...

"Emperor eyes..." I breathed in awe and when I realized what I just said I immediately shut my mouth and blushed furiously.

"Emperor eyes?" he asked me confused but I refused to answer him "why? they are creepy, are they not?" he sounded as if he actually believed that.

"No... they..." I bit back my embarrassment and took a deep breath before continuing "your eyes look like those of a kind, ones that can see everything, lie and truth" I said avoiding looking at his eyes while I was doing my speech.

"Uh..." oh no... I hope I didn't offended him.

"I-I wasn't trying to offend you!" I said quickly closing my eyes tightly when suddenly I felt a hand patting my head "huh?" I opened my eyes once again and found him patting and smiling softly at me.

"Thanks... that was the first time someone said something like that to me" I blushed more looking at the floor one again.

"I-I was nothing" I stuttered nervously "it's the truth after all" I added in a small voice"

"My name is Akashi Seijuuro, your new big brother" he said after a moment of silence.

"I-I'm Ku-Kuroko T-Tetsuyo, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Tetsuyo, you can call me Onii-chan if you like" a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hai! Aka-nii!" a big smile in my face that hasn't been there for a while.

_'Maybe, just maybe, things will start getting better from now on'_

* * *

**And that's it guys! you love it? hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! It was a little rushed... and is short and crappy so... yeah... guys...**

**I know I promised you guys the rest of the GoM but... sorry... I'm really really really sure that Murasakibara will be in the next chapter, and maybe Midorima.**

*******Oi: hey.**

***Arigatou: thank you.**

*******Onee-chan: big sister.**

***Hai: yes.**

***Onii-chan: big brother.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes.t**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
